1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to an electro-mechanical device controlled electronically by means of a computer or push button console that is used for accessing shoes stored in a shoe organizer.
2. Background of the Invention
In today's fast moving environment where fast food restaurants are the way of life, people would like to be able to accomplish things in as fast and as efficient as possible to get where they have to go. One of the things people have to do on an everyday basis is to put their clothes on after getting up from bed. As a part of that routine, finding the right shoe for the right outfit to wear for that day or to wear for a special event, or a dinner engagement could be a rather trying experience when you're running late and need to get ready quickly. A typical problem is that you have quite a few shoes that may or may not be well organized into shoe racks in your closet. Even if they are organized in shoe racks, it often takes some time for you to bend down and look through all of the array of shoes you have to find just that right pair to match your outfit for that day or event you are about to be late attending. Some other problems that exists today even with the current shoe organizers that are in the market is that you have to take the time to either pull the shoe out of a shoe compartment so that you can see the shoe itself or for those types of racks that you lay the shoe on top of, you have to pick up the shoe from the rack. An additional disadvantage is that when someone is in a hurry and you have a choice of several similar shoes for a particular outfit, it would take you longer to look for the right shoes since you would have to manually search all of your shoes to pull out the similar shoes.